


We're going to Disney World!

by FangirlLiv



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlLiv/pseuds/FangirlLiv
Summary: On Sam's fourth birthday, Bobby surprises Sam, Dean, and John to a trip to Disney World. Wee!Chesters
((This is my first fic in like four years so I apologize if it sucks. Please go easy on me.))





	

Sam Winchester loves Disney. His favorite thing to do is snuggle up with his big brother, Dean, and watch Disney movies, which is exactly what he was doing right now. The brothers were sitting on Bobby’s couch watching The Jungle Book, which is Sam’s favorite movie (mostly because Dean likes it and calls Sammy his ‘Mowgli’ because of the long hair, and Sammy loves anything that Dean likes).

It was May 2nd, 1987- Sam’s fourth birthday. While Sam and Dean were watching their movie, Bobby walked over to the couch and handed Sam a large box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. “Happy Birthday, Kiddo!” Bobby said as he handed Sam the box and smiled as Sammy squealed happily and took the box, that was almost bigger than he was and started tearing the wrapping paper and opening the box with Dean’s help. In the box was: Three shirts (one his size, one Dean’s size, and one John’s size), a stuffed animal, candy, and underneath all of that? Plane tickets to Disney World. 

Everything was Disney themed. The t-shirts in the box had Mickey Mouse on them, the stuffed animal was a stuffed Mickey, and the candy was Disney themed.

Dean knew exactly what was happening and gasped and looked up at Bobby as the innocent four-year-old on his lap clutched the stuffed animal to his chest, just happy with that one little toy- because that’s all they usually get for presents.

“Uncle Bobby…” Dean said and slowly grabbed the plane tickets out of the box and looked up at Bobby. “Are… Are we going to Disney World?” He asked nervously, afraid that his assumptions were wrong- not exactly expecting him to say yes. 

Bobby smiled wide at the boys and watched Sam immediately stop being infatuated with his toy and look up at him with wide eyes. Sam had heard about Disney World from watching it on television when Dean would put on the Disney channel for him whenever they were around a TV. 

“You sure are! Happy Birthday, Sammy. Now get upstairs and change into those shirts I bought for ya. Yer daddy is up there with all of your bags packed and he’ll need help bringing them out to the car.” 

Sammy jumped off of Dean’s lap and hugged Bobby’s legs.

“Oh thank you, Unca Bobby! Thank you!” He giggled happily and pulled at Dean’s arm. 

“Come on, Dee! Come on!” He said happily and practically dragged his big brother upstairs and got changed into his shirt and a pair of jeans before running to find his dad, ready to leave and be in Disney World already.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A few hours later, they were off of the airplane and onto a bus as they were on their way to the hotel that Bobby booked for them. Sam was siting next to Dean, still clutching the stuffed Mickey protectively to his chest, like if he let it go for even just a second, it would disappear. Sammy looked up at his big brother, with a dorky, big grin on his face, and from that moment on, Dean knew he had a geeky little brother.

They got to their hotel, checked in, and put their bags in their room and they were off to Magic Kingdom! They were on the bus on their way to the park when Dean turned to Sam.

“Sammy, you listen to me. If you’re not being held by me or dad, you’re always holding our hand, got it?” Dean said, sternly, just like their father would have said it. When Sammy looked up at him and nodded, Dean flashed that award-winning smile he had even at eight-years-old.

John was extremely worried about his four-year-old getting excited over something and running off, but he knew that with Dean there, Sam would always have eyes on him to make sure he wouldn’t get lost. He looked around the bus at all the parents smiling at his two sons as they wished their children would get along like Dean and Sam did.

Dean picked up Sammy as they got off the bus and carried him into the park. The first thing they did when they got there was buy Sammy a pair of traditional Mickey ears to wear around the park. Then, they got in line to meet Mickey Mouse because it was at the front of the park. Sam huffed when he realized he would have to wait in a line.

“Dee, why are we in this line? I wanna walk around!” Sammy whined, having absolutely no idea that he was about to meet Mickey.

“You just wait, little brother, you’ll see.” Dean smiled at him.

A long, terrible, horrible, bad, and boring (in Sammy’s words) twenty minutes later, Sammy gasped at the sight of Mickey Mouse being in front of him. “Dee! Daddy! Look! It’s Mickey! He’s real! Mickey’s real!” Sam giggled happily, bouncing excitedly in Dean’s arms as Dean smiled (maybe even bigger than Sam) at his excited little brother.

John took out the disposable camera that Bobby gave him and took many pictures of his boys, the sights, characters, rides, food, absolutely anything he saw or could think of. He had never seen his boys so happy, and that just made him absolutely ecstatic. When Dean was Sammy’s age, he was mourning the death of his mother and he just wanted to give Sammy as happy of a life as the Family Business would allow. He could not thank Bobby enough for this experience.

At the end of a long day, Sammy was sleeping peacefully in Dean’s arms as they started to trek back to the front of the park to catch a bus back to the hotel. Sam still held that Mickey tight in his arms, and still wore those Mickey ears that he refused to take off. When they got into better lighting, John noticed that there was a small smile on Sam’s face as he slept and it brought joyful tears to John’s eyes.

John gently changed Sammy into pajamas, trying his hardest not to wake him up, and placed him in bed next to Dean. Dean smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around his sleeping brother.

“Happy Birthday, Sammy.”


End file.
